Clinic Chief Lem
Clinic Chief Lem (also known as Dr. Lem) is the director of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, where Rion Steiner is being held at the beginning of Galerians. He is fought as a boss before leaving the hospital. A megalomanic and narcissistic man, he was responsible for several inhuman and highly unhethical medical experiments, that taked a lot of lifes, and whose signs are still visible during Rion's trip in the hosptal. He was completely suitable and had no remorse, instead taking pride in doing this, believing he was witnessing the humanity's extinction and the birth of a new world, as well as Dorothy's ascension to Godhood, worshipping her with fanatical and pepetual devotion. At the beginning of the game, Rion hears Clinical Chief Lem's name by one of the doctor that injected with with PPECS, saying he only did what his director ordered him to do, and that only him knows the true nature of Rion's powers. Rion first see Chief Lem's face by a series of computer's monitors, when he was looking for a way out. The doctor orderes Rion to return in the isolation room, and when the boy refuses, he says he is truly disappointed, since Rion is his most succesful experiment, and proceed to isolate the hospital, mocking his prey that he won't go anywhere. However, when Rion is able to reach a room with non only an elevator for the outside, but even a computer with several top secret informations, Clinical Chief Lem is forced to face him personally. He refuses to answer Rion's questions about Family Program, threathening him with a gun, saying that if he shoots Rion with that PPECS, he will die by shorting, again intimating the boy to come back in isolation room. Rion refuses again, disarming him with his new powers. Realizing that words and threats are useless, Chief Lem decides to use force, with Rion looking him with hate for what he had done to him. Firstly, Rion easily overpowers Chief Lem, apparently killing him ... only to realize his opponent is a cyborg. The battle continues, ending with Rion destroying Chief Lem's mechanical body, using one of his eyes to activate the elevator and escaping from Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. in Galerians : Rion, is revealed that Chief Lem, during Rion's escape, encountred Birdman, who offered him help. However, he refused, saying he was the guy who give orders there. In the film, the cyborg survives the battle with Rion, even if he is in pieces. Birdman appears later, laughing of his defeat. Chief Lem roughly order him to collect his body's parts, event calling him fool. Instead, the Galerian proceeds to crush the cybord's head by his feet, furiously asking how dares he give orders "even as a head". Images Trivia -Clinical Chief Lem is the only boss in the series that can be killed by shorting. In the film he is indeed defeat in this way. This is due to him not been a Galerian, but a cyborg. Also Major Romero in Galerians : Ash, is a cyborg, but can't be killed by shorting. Supposely, between the two games, Ash improved the technology, preventing Romero from suffering the same weakness Chief Lem had. - He shares several features with Major Romero : both are boss that are not Galerians not A.I, but cyborg. Both have mechanical left eyes, both allied themselves with the main antagonist A.I of the game where they appeared. Also, they were apparently not forced to do what they did, but from their own choice ( despite this was not officially confirmed about Chief Lem) and they died having their body turned in pieces and their head crushed under a feet. However, Chief Lem was shown died in this way only in Galerian : Rion, even it's possible he is killed in the same way off screen in the game. -Clinical Chief Lem's true nature is left ambiguous in the game: it's not reveal if he is a human turned in a cyborg or if he is just a machine built with the only purpose to serve Dorothy, and neither the games' manual say more. However, he shows much more personality than any other machine in both games, and even wrote a diary, so the former hypothesis looks more believable. -His appearance is slightly different in the various media he appeares : while in the game he mantains a some kind of human aspect, in the movie it looks a complete mechanical being. Interestingly, he strongly resembles a T 800, a famous cyborg from Terminator franchise. -It's unknown why he confronts Rion in the hospital. Not only getting Rion shorting would quickly defeat him (as happens in the movie), but furthermore, whithout his eye, the boy would never been able to escape from the structure. Presumably, he didn't know he could suffer the shorting, and his concern was more preventing Rion from getting information by computer rather than capture him. -His human appareance, as a doctor with a long stick and a very questionable ethics, is somehow similar to Gregory House, the doctor protagonist of Doctor House - Medical Division. Hovewer, Galerians was released in 1999, while the Doctor House series began in 2004; and, differently by Gregory House, Clinical Chief Lem is depicted as truly evil. -If the last Rainhearth's illusion has to be believed, Clinical Chief Lem n the past injected him with PPECS, despite the Galerians was begging him to not do this to him, since the drugs was turning him in a monster he wasn't and that didn't want to be. The doctor however continued regardless, saying it was a Dorothy's order and that Dorothy only wanted the best for him. He also ordered the doctors in the hospital to inject Rion with PPECS too. It's unknown if he did the same to the other Galerians. However, it should be noted, that in the movie, Birdman kills me more with wrath rather than sadism, even asking how the doctor dares give order to him "even as a head". So, considering that Michelangelo Memorial Hospital was the place where Dorothy started her researchs about human's genome, it can be deduced than even Birdman, and by extensions all the first Galerian's generation, suffered from Clinical Chief Lem's experiments.Category:Antagonists Category:Males